Chuck Vs Terminator
by ROHbot5150
Summary: When Team Chuck meets the Connors all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea for a story in my head for ages that included two of my favourite shows Chuck and Sarah Connor Chronicles (really bummed that it got cancelled) and after reading the first chapter of Chuck vs the future I decided to give it a go myself. This is set during season 2 of both shows since Chuck isnt out in the UK yet. There will be several pairings in this fic but I dont want to give them away just yet. This will an action/drama fic but with the usual Chuck humor along the way.

I don't own either of these show or any of their characters blah blah blah yada yada yada.

Chuck Vs Terminator

Sarah parked her Dodge Ram in the parking lot outside the Buy More, Johns birthday was coming up and as usual she had no idea what to get him. She knew she was never going to buy him a flak jacket again like on his 15th even though he pretended to sound grateful for it she knew he was disappointed and she wanted to make this one really special to make up for last years debacle with Sarkissian and Cameron.

She wondered into the store and planned on asking for help on gift ideas she looked around for any green shirts and she saw one by the appliance's by himself with his arms folded, He looked aroud 6 feet 4 inches tall and by the looks of it he has a very gruff nature about him, She couldn't see any other green shirts around that weren't already occupied so she goes to approach him when.....

* * *

Jeff and Lester are sitting on the sofas goofing and watching TV around when Chuck walks by.

"Er fellas aren't you two supposed to be manning the desk right now" asks Chuck pointing over to the Nerd Herd desk which has Anna working by herself.

"We're on break" Lester replied simply.

"But your breaks in an hour" said Chuck checking his watch.

"Yes thats is what you would like us to think but back during my tenure as Assistant Manager I made it so I could have breaks whenever I wish which still counts today I want and since I want Jeff to accompany me on this break he will be joining me" said Lester as he pops open a can of coke and puts his feet up.

"Yes and who am I to question the system" said Jeff flatly as Chuck shakes his head.

"Yeah right and you choose only to bring this up now and not while you were Assistant Manager months ago" said Chuck shaking his head as he walks off to the desk to help out poor Anna while Jeff and Lester continue to watch TV. After a while Lester glances over to the side and notices a pretty brunette who was looking around and stands up, When Jeff notices what his friend is looking at he stands as well.

"I saw her first shes mine" said Lester knowing what Jeff is thinking.

"You know the rules" said Jeff as Lester sighed.

"Do we really have to go through this again" said Lester reminding Jeff of what happened last time but Jeff only nodded as he held out his hand.

"Oh alright then" said Lester as they started walking and started counting.

"1...." before Jeff could say two Lester gives him a low blow and pushes him over and makes a run towards the brunette who was now at at the end of the aisle and before he could say hi he gets knocked over by Morgan who then takes a deep breath as the woman turns around.

"Hi miss can I help you at all" said Morgan in his smoothest voice possible.

"Hi" said Sarah who noticed Lester getting back up to his feet and giving her a goofy smile and then give Morgan a dirty look.

"Er yeah my teenage sons birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him" said Sarah.

"Well if hes a teenager then you can't go wrong with a new video game or two" said Morgan with a smile.

"Well my Johns not really the video game playing type" replied Sarah.

"Really, You serious? what kind of teenage kid doesn't play video games I remember when I was a kid all I used to do was play Legend of Zelda all day" ranted Morgan before he realised what he said as he looked at Sarah who stared with a raised eyebrow.

"So would he like an Ipod instead" said Morgan quickly trying to change the subject as he thought to himself 'nice save real smooth Morgan' as he led her to the Ipods.

Sarah was thinking at how she walked into the store with no idea what to buy John now shes stuck with what not to buy him as this Buy More emplyee called Morgan according to his name tag was giving her all sorts of ideas, She thought that a new Ipod would be nice for him or possibly a nice new TV to go in his room and while he wasn't a video game person it might be a good idea to get him one to keep his mind and hands busy while it would provide a great distraction from everything else that has been happening lately and what is likely to come plus he'll have a new TV to play them on.

* * *

"I don't believe this" said Lester joining Chuck and Anna at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Neither can I you're actually here to work" said Chuck not looking up from the paperwork he was going through.

"No not that, The one time a hot woman comes into the store Morgan is the one who gets his teeth in" said Lester shaking his head.

"Where" said Chuck and Anna in unison as they both look over to Morgan and Sarah and as soon as Chuck looks at Sarah he started to flash with images and headlines started to pass over him about Sarah Connor an escaped mental patient, Wanted for destroying several Cyberdyne systems facilities as well as the murder of Miles Dyson along with several other crimes but they were commited years ago and she hasn't aged a bit comparing her photos from 1999 to now.

After the flash was over Chuck started to panic as Morgan walked over with a smile on his face.

"Hey Chuck do you know where Casey is? Cause I need help carrying that lovely ladies new goods to her car. Can you believe it she bought an xbox 360, An Ipod and a new Plasma wide screen TV" said Morgan with a cheeky grin.

"Yes err Casey, Right I'll find him right away" said Chuck as he quickly dashed off to find Casey who had just finished speaking to a customer.

"Casey we have an emergency" said Chuck panicking.

"If its an emergency like getting Jeffs arm out of that damn fish Marlin again you can forget it" said Casey who smiled politley at a passing customer.

"No its a spy level emergency, Have you ever heard of the name Sarah Connor?" asked Chuck as Casey's head whipped round to face Chuck.

"That psycho who blew up Cyberdyne systems?" replied Casey.

"The very same, Shes here in this store shes buying stuff that she needs help with carrying out to her car" said Chuck as Casey ponders on what to do.

"Right you go back and carry on as normal I'll handle this" said Casey as he walks over to the desk with Chuck in tow where Morgan and Sarah were waiting.

"Hey big guy thanks for the help" said Morgan as he picks up the Xbox while Sarah picked up the Ipod leaving Casey to carry the big TV by himself as they walk out to the car park.

"So miss are these for a special someone?" asked Casey remembering that Connor had a kid.

"Yeah my son for his birthday" replied Sarah.

"Does he realise how lucky he is to get all these for his birthday" grunted Casey carrying the TV.

"He better" replied Sarah who wondered as she has met people like this guy before and they don't normally make conversation as they made it to her truck.

"Thank you boys I really appreciate" said Sarah as Casey and Morgan put the goods in the back of the truck.

"It's quite alright ma'am and thank you for shopping at Buy More" said Morgan putting on another cheesy grin that years ago Sarah would have found it cute as Casey finished loading onto the truck.

"There you go ma'am safe travels" said Casey as Sarah smiled back, Got in the truck and drove away leaving Casey and Morgan.

"You know I think we really connected there" said Morgan with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh for gods sakes" said Casey as he rolled his eyes and walked off back into the store where Chuck and the Nerd Herders were waiting.

"Well" said Lester.

"Well what" said Morgan slyly.

As Morgan and the Nerd Herders gossiped Casey walked away with Chuck following.

"So what happened?" asked Chuck.

"I put my watch in her truck we'll trace it and catch her" Casey simply replied as he walked off leaving Chuck to his normal duties.

* * *

"Sarah Connor born october 3rd 1964 was institutionalized in Pescadero State Hospital for delusions of robots from the future waging war on mankind and destroying the world while her son John leads a resistance on these robots she has carried out numerous terrorist attacks on Cyberdyne systems, Destroying several facilities. After spending three years at Pescadero she escapes thanks to her son and an unknown accomplice, We believe she went on to murder cybernetics scientist Miles Dyson. she was last seen 9 years ago holding up a bank with her son and another accomplice before the bank exploded with them inside the vault and yet you claim to have flashed on her at the Buy More Mr Bartowski" said General Beckman who just finished reading Sarah Connors file while Chuck, Casey and Sarah were sat around looking at the screen with the General.

"I know what I flash on General and it was definatley her" replied Chuck.

"I had a visual General I can confirm that it was Sarah Connor" said Casey as General sighed.

"Well now to decide what the best course of action to take, Have we tracked her down?" asked the General.

"Yes we have General to a house here in Burbank" replied Casey.

"Good so we arrest her and get this over with quickly. I'll send a team to apprehend Ms Connor and...."

"Hang on a second if she bought all that stuff for her son then she plans to stay around for the long haul" said Chuck.

"What are you trying you say Bartowski?" asked Beckman.

"Yeah Chuck what are you saying?" asked Casey through gritted teeth.

"She goes and buys a new TV and an xbox for her son thats expensive stuff you wouldn't buy them if you were just going to move away again and blow up your next corporate building would you" said Chuck.

"Bartowski we all know you're a good person and we respect that but this is Sarah Connor a very dangerous, Delusional woman you don't apply logic to her actions" replied Casey.

"Chuck has a point General, Why don't we do a stakeout and find out what shes up to?" asked Sarah as General sighed again.

"Very well, I'll leave this up to your descretion, Proceed with cuaution" said the General who was about to turn off the monitor but Chuck interupted.

"Hold what about her son?" asked Chuck.

"We'll have to arrest him if there's no other choice now good day" said the General as the screen went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck Vs Terminator

It was late and Chuck, Sarah and Casey were parked across the street from the Connor house with Casey and Sarah at the front with Chuck at the back.

"So what exactly are we waiting for here?" asked Chuck.

"Something that that we don't see in circulation" said Casey Inspecting his gun.

"So what then random explosions, Killer robots and the like" said Chuck sarcastically.

"Shhhhhhh someones walking by" Said Sarah in a hushed voice as a teenager walks towards the house as Chucks eyes start to glaze over as he has a flash.

"Thats John Connor, Sarahs only son and accomplice to her escape from pescadero and to the murder of Miles Dyson" said Chuck after shaking his head after the flash.

"He doesn't look a day older then that photo from 99" said Casey looking around for the photos they had taken with them for confirmation.

"Hes right he looks exactly the same except a new haircut" said Chuck who found the photo and passed it to Sarah the photo who had a look.

"Well there has to be a good explanation for that" said Sarah.

"Yeah that or he has really good moisturiser" said Chuck as John went inside the house and team Chuck continued the stakeout.

* * *

Sarah has finished hiding away Johns presents so to make sure he won't find them until the day as Derek walked past.

"You know thats all pointless right" said Derek glancing at where the hardware is hidden.

"And yet here it is and its happening so you better make peace with" said Sarah not looking at Derek.

"We should be out there looking for Skynet not sitting in front of a TV playing some stupid video game" said Derek pointing at the xbox.

"And what have we been doing for the last year and a half, What has he been doing for the last year and a half he deserves a break, A distraction and for once a decent birthday" shouted Sarah as she and Derek had another one of their staring contests where neither one is willing to back down but both look towards the door as John comes in and shuts it behind him as he looks and sees them both looking at him.

"What" says John as they both look away.

"Nothing" they both say in unison as they glance at eachother realizing they spoke at the same time as John shook his head and walked off to his room thinking 'yep they've had another row' as he walks past Cameron whos doing her routine patrol of the area. She looks out the window and notices an unfamiliar car parked opposite Kacy's she does a quick scan to see if there's anyone inside and see's there are three heat signatures inside but ducked into the car, She zooms her vision in closer to see who it is, When she see's who it is she decides to do nothing and backs away from the window.

* * *

"Do you think she saw us?" asked Chuck as all three are ducked don in the car when they saw someone peek through the window.

"Don't know" said Casey as he gets his gun ready just in case.

"I think she's gone" said Sarah as she peeked up to see if she was still there but she was gone as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what now?" asked Chuck.

"Until the situation changes we should stay put" says Casey as they carry on till about 4AM.

"Man I bored as hell and its 4 in the morning if they were going to do something they would have done it by now" said Chuck.

"I agree with Chuck Casey we should come back later on" said Sarah as Casey sighed.

"Fine we should keep an eye on them during the day, We should take in turns on surveilance" said Casey as Sarah nodded.

"Alright I'll start later in the morning" said Sarah as they drove away as Cameron looks through the window again and see's them gone.

* * *

It was another boring day at the Buy More for Chuck except when Jeff got stuck in his "office" in the bathroom for 3 hours which provided entertainment while it lasted. Chuck was seated at the Nerd Herd desk while Casey was making his rounds around the store until a man who was as tall as him dressed in a leather coat and sunglasses walked up to him and stared at him blanly.

"Good afternoon sir how may I help you" said Casey trying to sound polite and like a proper employee while immediatley not liking the look of this guy.

"Yes I'm looking for a Chuck Bartowski, I believe he works here" said the man reaching into his coat pocket and bringing out a photo of Chuck.

"No I never heard of the guy he must work at another one of our stores maybe Beverley Hills" said Casey with the best smile he could muster.

"Thank you for your time" said the man who then gave an awkward smile then walked away out of the store as Casey looks over at Chuck who still has his face resting on his palm with that daydreaming look of his.

Casey follows the man out of the store only to see him get in his car and drive off. Casey runs back inside over to Chuck and pulls him away by his arm.

"What in the hell are doing Casey" said Chuck who's trying to keep his balance while beng dragged away by Casey into the home theater room where they head into castle.

"Great do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing" said Chuck rubbing his arm while Casey typed away at a computer.

"Do you recognise this man" said Casey looking at the screen with security footage with the mans face on the screen.

"No why? should I" asked Chuck.

"No flashes or anything?" asked Casey as Chuck stared at the screen.

"No nothing, Why whats this about?" asked Chuck.

"That man came in about 2 minutes ago and asked for you and yet you're saying you had no flashes" said Casey as Chuck shaked his head.

"Well where's he going?" asked Chuck.

"No idea" said Casey as Casey called Sarah.

"Hello" answered Sarah.

"Walker we may have a situation here, Where are you?" asked Casey.

"Outside the Connors, Why whats wrong?" asked Sarah.

"Return to castle I'll explain when you get back" said Casey hanging up.

* * *

"Could he be Fulcrum?" asked Chuck.

"Unlikely, They have never directly asked for you before and none of the agents we've encountered got away to tell them about you" said Sarah looking at the photos of the mystery man.

"So hang on this guy just walks in and asks for me" said Chuck pointing at himself.

"Thats right Chuck for whatever reason he wants to see you for, You not flashing on him is immediatley a bad sign" said Sarah.

"So what do we do? asked Chuck as Casey started dialing his phone.

"You are not going back to work until we find out who this guy is and what he wants with you, You'll have to go a facility off the grid until we figu....."

"Sarah no" said Chuck looking to Sarah for support not wanting to go away feeling if they take him away for temporary now they'll change their minds and keep him forever later on.

"Casey you may be a bit drastic here....".

"If that guy knows where he works what are the chances that he also knows where he lives" said Casey going back to dialing his phone as the realization hits Chuck.

"Ellie" said Chuck as he makes a dash for the exit but Casey grabs him and slams him into the wall.

"Don't you dare think about playing hero Bartowski" said Casey as Chuck continued to struggle.

"Casey enough, Chuck will to stay with me while you can go watch over Ellie" said Sarah as Casey took a moment to think about before sighing and releasing Chuck.

"Fine but you keep him on a leash" said Casey as he grabs his gun and heads out as Chuck takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Don't worry Chuck Ellie will be fine" said Sarah rubbing Chucks arm before Chucks holds his head with his hands.

* * *

John was walking home from school with his backpack over his shoulder thinking about his birthday tomorrow curious as to what his Mother has bought him this year, Although he'll be happy with anything as long as its not something like that aweful flak jacket she got him for his 15th or a day to forget like his 16th thanks to sarkissian and Cameron. John walked past the Orange Orange feeling a bit peckish so he thought of getting a yogurt. He walked in and quickly check out his surroundings to see there was a tall lanky guy who had a shirt and tie with a Buy More name tag saying 'Chuck' on it meaning he must work for the Buy More across the road sitting at a table by himself in the corner looking anxious with three girls sitting at the table next to him chatting away as John walked over to the counter where there was a blonde with her back to him.

"Excuse me can I have a strawberry yogurt please" asked John politely getting the womans attention who turned around to see who it is. Her eyes briefly go wide before getting her composure back and quickly looked between him and at the guy in the corner.

"Yep coming right up" the woman said who smiled back as she went about getting his order while John took one more look around the store, looking at the girls who were busy texting on their phones then he looked over at the guy sat in the corner who took a quick glance up looking at John who then went wide eyed like the woman behind the counter as John turned around and started to panic, These people clearly recognised him judging by these looks he's getting while he saw his order was done.

"Here you go sir" said the woman who smiled at him.

"Thank you here you go keep the change" said John who tried to smile back and gave her money he didn't care how much he gave her he just wanted to get out of the there as he walked out and after a few steps he turned back to look at the store to see the man and woman at the door of the shop with his pace quickened he was was eventually out of sight.

* * *

"Sarah that was him. That was John Connor" Chuck quickly whispered to Sarah.

"I know who it was Chuck but he got obviously got spooked so I doubt he'll be buying yogurt here anymore" said Sarah who sighed

"Today has not been a good day has it" said Chuck staring at nothing in particular.

"Well give it another hour I'll close up and we'll go to my place and call Casey for an update" said Sarah walking back into the Orange Orange leaving Chuck to stare at the direction that John just walked off in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Vs Terminator

It was saturday and Ellie was at home relaxing on the couch after a hard day at work before hearing the doorbell. She gets up and opens it to see a stranger.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, Is Chuck Bartoski here at present?" asked the stranger with an awkward smile.

"No he isn't. He hasn't come home from work yet" said Ellie.

"Okay do you know when he'll be back?" asked the stranger again with no hint of emotion.

"To be honest I have no idea" said Ellie.

"Okay when you see him next can you get him to give me a call" said the man handing Ellie a card with a number on it it.

"He can call me anytime I never sleep, Thank you for your time" said the stranger who then gave Ellie an awkward smile which made Ellie feel uncomfortable as the man then walked away not noticing Casey looking through the curtains of his apartment across the courtyard keeping a close eye on him. After the man walked out of sight Casey then followed after him discreetly.

* * *

5 minutes later Sarah showed up to pick up a few things up for Chuck who's at her apartment now as he'll be staying at her place. The most bizarre thing he asked for was his xbox 360 and a few games amongst other things as she glances over to Caseys window where she doesn't see him as she knocks on the Bartowski door and Ellie answers.

"Hey Sarah come on in" said Ellie cheerfully as Sarah smiled back and came in.

"Thanks Ellie I can't stay long cause Chuck's staying over at mine tonight, He had to stay behind at work for a bit so I came to pick up some stuff for him" said Sarah.

"Really that's great" Said Ellie she steps aside to let Sarah in and Sarah goes into Chuck's room and gets his stuff. Ellie is really happy for Chuck that he has finally found a great girlfriend in Sarah after so many years of hurting over Jill and what it sounds like is that he is finally ready to take it to the next level.

"Oh Sarah before I forget this guy came knocking asking for Chuck he gave me this card to get Chuck to call him" said Ellie giving Sarah the card.

"Really what did he look like?" asked Sarah taking the card.

"Well he was tall and was wearing sunglasses and a leather coat, Frankly I did not get a good vibe from him" replied Sarah.

"Right... well... thank you I'll make sure he gets it" said Sarah assuming that if the man was here then Casey followed after him.

* * *

Chuck managed to convince Sarah to let him bring his xbox 360 with him while he stayed with her so he would have something to do while he was there so why not bring his xbox over. They explained to Ellie that he was staying over at Sarah's for a few days but obviously kept out the real details of why they were doing it as Casey agreed to secretly watch over Ellie, Chuck had also taken the next few days off work until this situation was straightened out. Chuck was setting up his xbox to Sarah's TV while Sarah was looking at the games she had brought for him.

"Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Fallout 3" said Sarah raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I'll have you know those two are among the best games on the xbox known to man, on Call of Duty me and Morgan as a team are unstoppable, If you're good I'll let you have a go" said Chuck with a cheeky grin at Sarah who laughed and shaked her head thinking it was a cute sight watching Chuck get all excited playing his video games. Chuck was very excited as he hasn't played COD:MW2 with Morgan for a while as Sarah looked on with a smile as she walked away to get a drink as Chuck turned it on and put in Call of Duty.

"And we have lift off" said Chuck settling down, setting up his controller and putting his headset on and getting ready to have some fun.

"_Bartimus2005 has signed in_.

_Grimer342 is Online_.

_Grimer342 wants to chat_, Chuck accepted.

"Hey Chuck long time no see on COD" said Morgan over the headset.

"Hey buddy, Yeah I'm stay at Sarah's for a few days so brought in the xbox to keep me occupied" said Chuck.

"What you're staying at Sarah's and you having nothing to do, I'm sorry Chuck but I just don't believe that" said Morgan as Chuck chuckled.

"Yeah you'd be suprised buddy there is absolutely nothing for me to do here" said Chuck looking around Sarah's apartment, it was very nice but it had no charm and Sarah didn't have any DVD's or anything of the sort to keep someone entertained which is probably due to Sarah only using this place to sleep and so on.

"Are you sure not even Sarah" said Morgan that even though he couldn't see him Chuck knew Morgan had a smile on his face.

"So what game do you want to play?" asked Chuck changing the subject.

"Well I thought we could warm up with Team Deathmatch first" said Morgan.

"Sounds good to me" said Chuck as they started playing.

* * *

It was Saturday and Sarah got up first wanting to be around when John opened his gifts while Derek was up second and straight into the fridge getting a beer.

"Isn't it a little early for that" said Sarah.

"If we're having the day off we might as well make the most of it" said Derek popping it open and taking a few swigs as John made his way down stairs.

"Morning everyone" said John with a big smile on his face.

"Morning John and Happy Birthday" said Sarah with a smile while giving John a hug.

"Thanks Mom" said John returning the hug.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" said Derek nodding his head and raising his beer at John which John nodded back with a big smile. He was about to say something before Sarah interupted him.

"Before you ask there will be no missions, No killing and no cyborgs or anything of the sort today just us celebrating your birthday like a normal family" said Sarah as John's smile grew bigger as he hugged his Mom again while Cameron came in carrying big wrapped up box that she had no trouble carrying in by herself.

"This is for you, happy birthday" said Cameron putting the box down.

"Wow, No expenses spared I see" said John not expecting to get something this big whatever it is.

"This is for you" said Cameron handing John a present in wrapping paper that was shaped like a long tube as John excitedly opened it only for his jaw to drop to the floor when he looked at it.

"A shotgun Cam" said John staring down at it, holding it.

"A SPAS-12 shotgun" replied Cameron like it was perfectly normal.

"What did I just say about no killing today" said Sarah holding her head in her hands not believing that Cameron bought a bloody shotgun for a 17 year olds birthday present even if that 17 year old is John Connor.

"I thought that this would be a 'tight' present for John on his birthday" said Cameron with a hint of sadness in her voice and on her face if terminators are capable of such a thing.

"Uh thanks Cam its great thank you" said John trying to sound grateful as Sarah shook her head knowing that look on John's face when he tries to sound happy or grateful.

"So shall we get started on these then" said Sarah looking at the two wrapped up boxes.

"Yeah please, Wow I don't know where to start" said John looking at the two boxes not sure where to start.

"Just open them already my stomach can only take so much sugar" said Derek leaning against the doorway as Sarah turned and shot Derek a dirty look then turned back as John picked up the smaller one.

"Alright then let's be having you" said John unwrapping the paper to reveal an xbox 360 as John couldn't believe what it was.

"An xbox Mom what on Earth gave you this idea" said John inspecting the box.

"Do you like it?" asked Sarah a little worried.

"Like it, I love it all anyone goes on about at school is what they did on the xbox or PS3. This is great" said John.

"Well from what I've been told all teenagers do is play video games so you deserve to be no different" said Sarah as John puts the box down and goes to hug Sarah but she stops him.

"You'll want to hug me after you've opened your second present" said Sarah motioning to the other box as John look's back and forth between Sarah and the box before he starts to unwrap the paper to unveil a Plasma screen TV as John's eyes went wide and was about to speak before Sarah interupted him.

"Now when I got the xbox I thought it was a good idea to get a new TV for you to play it on, What do you think?" asked Sarah but John said nothing and just grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug she has had in a long time, She was trying to think back to when John was this happy at a birthday or even this happy at all as John let go.

"Now go on you go and have some fun with these I'll make breakfast" said Sarah stroking his cheek as John smiled and picked up the xbox while Cameron picked up the TV and headed for his room.

* * *

"OH YEAH take that you noob" shouted Morgan over the headset which Chuck had to hold away from his ear as Morgan shouted, He forgot how loud and competitive his bearded friend is at COD.

"Jeez Morgan who needs a headset I can hear you from over here" said Chuck.

"Yeah shut up moron" shouted a random player over the headset

"Come on man that kill as sweet...... OH YEAH KNIFED YOUR ASS" shouted Morgan as their team won the match.

"OH YEAH WE WON GET READY FOR THE MORGAN SHUFFLE" said Morgan as Chuck shaked his head with a smile on his face, He knew what Morgan was doing now as he had been there to witness it on many an occasion...... and he helped choreographed the Morgan shuffle.

"So lets try Search and Destroy shall we?" asked Chuck.

"Nah one more Team Deathmatch I need five more kills with my FAMAS to finish off this gun's challenges" replied Morgan.

"Fair enough" said Chuck as they started a new game with the majority of players leaving due to Chuck and Morgans dominance until there were only five players remaining until one more entered the lobby who was simply named John.

"John geez that's an original name, Aw great a noob as well" said Morgan in a mocking tune seeing the one next to John's username.

".....er ...hello" said John.

"Hey buddy you new to this world of Cod?" asked Chuck not knowing who it is.

"Er yeah just got this Xbox today" replied John who adjusted his headset as the time ran out and with the six players were arranged into their teams with Chuck, Morgan and John into the same team.

"Don't worry we'll look after you its easy really" said Chuck.

"Oh yeah even with a noob on our side we'll still totaly kick their ass "shouted Morgan.

"Don't mind him he's very competitive at this but he's no worse than most you're likely to meet online so its not that bad...... or I'm just used to it" said Chuck with a chuckle as John giggled back as the clock finished and they started to load the Favela map.

"Just stick with us John and you'll do fine" said Chuck as they finished loading.

"Err okay what gun should I have?" asked John when the menu of guns showed on his screen.

"You'll want the shotgun for this map or the submachine gun either is good" said Morgan as John followed Morgans advice and chose the submachine gun as they were revealed to be Task 141.

They started at the bottom of the map and Chuck and Morgan make a move to go to the top by going down the middle in the alleyways with John following them. Morgan catches someone quickly with one shot of his shotgun.

"Oh yeah first kill baby" says Morgan as they get deeper and deeper into the game. John was completly new at this and it showed as he was dieing more then he was killing but knowing this Morgan and Chuck were patient with him. they were reaching the stage where both teams were a few kills away from victory and it was getting tense.

"Aww dude this is tense" said Morgan really trying to focus.

"I hear ya buddy" said Chuck also concentrating hard as the score showed they were on 740 and there opponent was on 730.

"Come on man one more and we've did it" said Morgan as he see's someone running off into one of the rooms so he runs after him, John also see's this and follows Morgan. Morgan runs inside and gets caught with a knife taking their team to one kill away from defeat but he player did not notice John who fires away at him with an MP5K as he kills him and wins them the game.

VICTORY

"YES OMG KIDDO YOU ARE MY NEW HERO" shouted Morgan as John took a deep breath as his kill was played in slow motion.

"That was pretty good kiddo well done" said Chuck.

"Wow that was awesome" said John starting to get gripped by this game and hey for once its not real for him as he, Chuck and Morgan get settled in and play Call of Duty hard for the next couple of hours.


End file.
